Never Too Young
by JayJay-san
Summary: It stinks to be the youngest. Robin gets fed up with being treated like a little kid and takes matters into his own hands. Never call Robin "just a kid". You'll regret it. Rating and genre may change.
1. Little too Late

A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Belated Holidays! I know I'm horrible, I'm posting a new story before updating Blinded, but that should be soon! I just have a few kinks to work out and then I will update. Also **I am a college kid ** so if things don't get updated right away I'm sorry give me time and they will... eventually.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the twisted place I call my mind. (Angst is my favorite)

Note: "_If words are like this most likely its a mental link thing" _ Just saying.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1) Little Too Late<p>

Thumping of music could be heard and felt outside of the club. People lined up around the corner waiting to get into the new club. Graffiti littered the walls promoting the club and some of its upcoming events. Tonight for example was minors' night.

"This is going to be sweet." Wally said for the twelfth time since they arrived. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He ran a hand through his red hair before stuffing them both into his jeans pockets. His red and yellow t-shirt fluttered in the slight breeze.

"Will you calm yourself, my friend? I am getting tired just watching you." Kaldur sighed. He wore a red long sleeve shirt and black athletic pants, the look not too far from his hero attire.

"He's right, you know. Seriously with as much stuff as we did today how do you have so much energy left to burn?" Megan asked. Her look too was very similar with a light blue skirt, white tee and a light blue jacket. Wally smiled.

"Tell me again why we are waiting out here just to go into a small room with too many people crammed in it for fun?" Connor asked in all seriousness. He was wearing exactly what he wore during missions minus the S on his black shirt.

"Dude, it's called clubbing. The point is: to dance with hot girls, let loose, have fun and forget your troubles for a while." Dick commented, patting Connor on the back. He had a red hoodie on and black cargo pants. His shades were firmly in place over his eyes. The line moved slowly as they waited to be let inside.

"I'm just saying that we could be doing something else on our day off then waiting in a line that barely moves for hours." Dick sighed. This was so going to be a long night. They talked about random things for an hour before they were at the front of the line.

A man wearing a tight black shirt with the word security on it and a frown stood in front of them, blocking their path. He looked like one of those big, bulky guys that played the tough guys in B films. The ones that were more like muscle heads without a brain type.

"Next." They went through the door one at a time. He stuck out his arm and blocked Dick's way when it was his turn. "Hold it, kid. How old are you?" Dick scoffed.

"I'm old enough." The guard frowned irritably.

"Age, now." he growled.

"How old do you think I am?" he shot back. Wally looked back when he hear the change in Dick's tone. He was about to ask what was wrong when the guard spoke again.

"Too young, sorry kid but unless you can prove your sixteen or older I can't let you in. Now get out of line." Dick set his jaw and glared at him.

"Hey," Wally pulled Dick off to the side, "wait for me on the roof of that building. In five minutes I'll be up there and we'll go hang out somewhere. Ok? I'm just gonna take a quick look around the place and that'll be it. I promise." He attached one of his mischievous grins and wiggled his eye brows. Dick took a deep breath before slowly exhaling.

"Alright fine, you win. Five minutes." Wally's face lit up and he gave the smaller boy a half hug.

"You're the bestest." Wally quickly turned on his heels, disappearing from sight. Dick rolled his eyes before heading to a building across the street. He quickly checked the surroundings of the ally before scaling the walls to the roof in seconds. He paced for the remaining four minutes before leaning over the side waiting to catch sight of Wally from the buzzing club.

Wally walked into the club. Instantly loud, thumping music assaulted his ears. He grinned at the sheer number of moving bodies. He started making his way around the club taking in as much detail as he could. He felt a tap on his shoulder but ignored it.

"Hey ginger." A girl's voice said as a hand forced him to turn around and face the speaker. The goofy grin reappeared as a dark haired girl, who he thought was completely out of his league, faced him. "I'm Ally and you are adorable." Wally noticed how her hair changed colors with the strobe lights filling the building. "Come dance with me." She snaked her hand down to his and starting dragging him towards the dance floor.

"No, no Ally, you're the adorable one. And I'd love to dance with you." _Awesome! Best Night Ever!_

Robin tapped his fingers impatiently on the ledge overlooking the street. Wally was now an hour and a half late. He gave the door of the club one last look before taking off into a dash towards the other side of the building. When he got close to the edge of the roof he threw himself off the roof, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past him before grabbing his grappling gun from his pocket. The cable caught his weight and changed his directory heading back the way the team had taken to get to the club. After forty-five minutes the mountain security system recognized him. He made his way through the main room and towards his room.

Red Tornado looked up from the computer when he heard the reorganization to be of one of the kids. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of a very ticked off Robin. He found it strange that only one of the team had returned so early, but dismissed the fact and went back to work. He thought he heard something hit the wall hard, but thought better of it due to how well the halls could create an echo.

Robin tossed his jacket on the chair near the door and his utility belt onto the dresser before grabbing his headphones and booting up his laptop. While the laptop was going through start up procedures he pulled the sketchbook from the shelf above. When the laptop asked he plugged in his password and pulled up the blue prints he had planned on working on the following day. He opened his playlist and plugged in his headphones on around his neck. He opened up the sketchbook to a new page and started drawing a rough sketch of his "shopping" list of he planned on making the stuff later.

The club lights flashed to regular lights and the DJ announced last call. Wall ignored it though too involved with dancing with Ally. Kaldur made his way through the club locating Connor and Megan. He had found Connor easily enough. When familiar red hair caught his attention he made his way through the crowded dance floor. He tapped Wally shoulder.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be hanging with Rob?" Wally eyes widened at the realization.

"Shit, I'm dead." He turned to Ally, "Sorry sugar but a little bird is going to kill me for blowing him off."

He made his way to the door of the club as quickly as he could. As soon as his feet hit pavement he super sped to the roof of the building across the street. He wasn't surprised when he found it empty.

"_Did you find Robin?"_ Megan asked in his mind.

"_No, he's gone. He's most likely already back at the mountain. Let's just go back."_

"_I contacted Red Tornado and he says that Robin returned many hours ago." _Kaldur reported.

"Great job Walls, stand up the one guy that can make your life a living hell." Wally said shaking his head.

Thirty minutes later Wally was pacing outside of Robin's door. He sighed deeply before knocking lightly on the door. When he got no response he sighed again. He reached over and punched in the code and the door slid open with a quiet hiss.

The room was dark with only the screen saver on Robin's laptop lighting the room. Wally turned on the lamp he knew was on the bedside table. Robin was fast asleep on his desk, his head resting on his arm and the pencil still within his grasp. Wally let his chin fall to his chest before closing the distance between himself and his sleeping friend.

Wally turned off the playlist and shut down the laptop. He wrapped the cord for the headphones up and put the sketchbook back on the shelf. Followed by puting the rest of the art supplies back into the organizer on the far corner of the desk. As gently as possible he picked up the smaller boy and put him in his bed. He put Robin's shades next to the lamp. He pulled up the comforter up and over the smaller boy. He turned off the lamp and headed to the door.

"I'm so sorry I bailed Rob. It won't happen again. I promise." Wally whispered as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: As all ways I love **Reviews!** They let me know what people think and give me ideas, sometimes, or point out my mistakes. Anyway, like it, hate it, or think I just completely wasted your time, let me know. Also if you send a flame, which while it will keep my dorm room warm, doesn't help me if it just says "This sucks" unless you elaborate and tell me why.

Thanks bunches!


	2. Should've said no

A/N: I am so sorry this is sooooo late. I have been swamped since June with college courses and work that it's not even funny anymore. But to make it up to you a little bit this chapter is twice as long as chapter 1. Also I answered a few of your questions from your wonderful reviews. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Only own my thoughts and actions

Warnings: Speedster in distress and the B*tch sorry if that offends anybody

* * *

><p>Chapter 2) Should've said no<p>

Robin awoke early, as usual, exactly two minutes before his alarm clock went off. He glared per usual as well. When the time finally switched over to 6:45 a.m. he hit the button and got up. He did a few light stretches and got dressed in light gray sweats and a white Gotham University Athletics muscle shirt. When he finished he stared at his open closet. Two pairs of sneakers sat side by side. One was a pair of gym shoes, the other a pair of running shoes. He grabbed his phone and checked the weather before grabbing his running shoes. If it was going to be nice like it said then he wouldn't pass the chance to train outside, since Gotham was notorious for its rain. Thankfully it was a good morning.

After a few minutes the computerized voice announced his departure. Half an hour and six miles later the computer announced his return. He went to the fridge and grabbed his water bottle out and downed nearly half of it in one go. He rolled his shoulders as he made his way to the gym. If he was lucky he could work off his remaining aggravation before the others woke up. The gym was designed with the purpose to facilitate multiple different types of heroes and their different types of powers. Luckily for him there was standardized gymnastic equipment as well. He made sure the door was sealed before he went over to the stereo and loaded his playlist from the computer's mainframe.

He kicked off his sneakers and shock out his joints before taking off on the mat. Flip after flip brought him deeper and deeper into the room. He moved his body to the beat and kept his moves in time with the beat, flowing from one song to the next. He moved from one thing to the next. Nearly an hour later he was dripping in sweat and nearly everything piece of equipment, that he could use, had been used thoroughly. Exhausted and a little sore he flopped on the cool ground near the stereo. His playlist would be ending in about five minutes. When the playlist ended, he shut off the stereo and headed back to his room for a well-deserved shower. By the time he finished and got dressed again it was just about 8:00 am. He styled his hair and grabbed his belt before heading back to the kitchen and starting on breakfast. If this morning was anything like the other times he spent at the cave than the team should be waking up within the next half hour.

Miss M was the first to enter the kitchen. Her red hair tangled in places. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned as she entered the room. When she walked into the kitchen she gave Robin a funny look. On the kitchen island already were plates of bacon, sausage, pancakes, a gallon of orange juice, a gallon of milk, and if her nose was correct he was currently making eggs and there were biscuits in the oven. She pulled out one of the stools and sat down at the counter.

"You are aware that you don't have to do all the cooking when you're here right?" She yawned again before he answered.

"I'm aware. I just don't get to do much cooking when I'm at home. Besides I like cooking and you shouldn't be the only one that cooks around here." He turned around and dumped the scrambled eggs into a bowl and covered it with a metal lid to keep the heat in. "With Wally's appetite you need all the help can get." They both chuckled before Robin went back to the stove to make more eggs and stir the gravy.

As the minutes ticked by the rest of the team wondered into the kitchen and breakfast had officially started. As usual Wally was the last one there. Around 8:30 a.m. Wally slowly made his way to the kitchen. For once he proved his multitasking abilities by walking into the kitchen doing four things at once; walking, stretching, yawning and rubbing his eye. When his eye caught Robin's, well Robin's shades, he abruptly stopped. Wally was about to make a mad dash back to his room before the rest of the team acknowledged his presence.

"Morning Wally," Robin's voice was level the whole time, the rest of the team sent glances his way. Sighing in defeat, Wally deflated and made his way to his seat, right across the island from Robin. "So did you guys have fun last night?"

All forks froze as the team exchanged awkward glances. Aqualad decided that since he was the leader he would have to be the one to apologize for not noticing Wally's . . . mishap.

"The club was crowded, yet it did have a certain type of atmosphere you do not see in many places. It was enjoyable I believe."

"Uh, yeah, it was fun. The music was a little too loud," Megan glanced at Connor, "and it was really hot inside the club, but it was still enjoyable." Megan gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, noisy and hot," Connor mumbled.

"Um, Rob can we . . . uh talk later?" Wally sent a pleading look across the table. Robin sighed before nodding. "Oh by the way, did you get my text last night?" Robin raised an eyebrow. He swallowed before answering.

"No, I haven't looked at my phone since I left the club last night. I'll look at it later."

Robin finished first like usual and put his dishes in the sink before heading back to his room. The team all sent Wally a look. Wally sighed before quickly finishing his plate and heading after the bird. Wally lightly knocked on the door before a light hiss erupted from the door as it slid open. Wally hesitantly entered.

Robin was tossing clothes onto his bed as Wally entered. A dark blue pen stripped suit lain across the bed caught his eye.

"You going somewhere?"

"Very observant of you," Robin started to take off his hoodie. "I have a few Wayne Enterprises errands to run. Bats and I need a few upgrades." Wally nodded dumbly. A while ago Wally had unconventionally found out Robin's secret identity so this news was not that unusual anymore.

"Wait a minute, didn't you just upgrade your belt and bird-a-rangs like last month or so?" Wally flopped down on Robin's bed near the piles, but avoiding the stack entirely. Robin tossed his hoodie and t-shirt onto his desk chair and grabbed a new muscle shirt from one of the drawers. He pulled it over his head before grabbing the light blue dress shirt.

"We did, but this and that are unrelated." He dropped his pants and grabbed his slacks.

"How are they unrelated? You're going to upgrades of stuff you just did last month. You're going in a circle Rob." Robin finished tucking his shirt into his slacks before turning around to grab his belt.

"Wayne Tech is a major contributor to the Justice League on the down low. Who do you think foots the bill every time something breaks? Or our weapons? Who do you think orders and makes all the motorbikes and stuff?" Robin finished tying his shoe before grabbing his jacket. "Wayne Tech and S.T.A.R. Labs both have to have under laying business that has to look like regular business which in turn means someone has to go to these meeting and say yay or neigh to affiliations and I need to place orders at a few other places. If everything goes according to plan I should be done and back some time the Sunday night, Monday morning." Wally's ears perked up at that. He bolted upright on the bed.

"You're gonna be gone all weekend?" Robin gave him a deadpanned look. Which was appropriately followed by an eye roll.

"Wally these meetings are on the other side of the continent as well as on the other side of the planet. Not all of us have superspeed. Yes all weekend." A light bulb went off in Wally's head at that last bit.

"Let's say you did have superspeed, how long would it take then?" Wally asked slyly. Robin contemplated his idea.

"If I make some phone calls now, about a day, maybe. Why?" Wally grinned at him.

"Make some phone calls, Boy Wonder, we're going for a run." He got up and made his way to the door. Quickly turning around he asked, "Oh, should I dress up?" Robin grinned.

"At least look good under your windbreaker. I'll have Charlie have a car ready for us on the other side." He said to a retreating Wally.

When the door shut behind Wally an evil grin crossed Robin's face. Robin sent a preprogrammed e-mail to the main companies he wanted to visit saying he would be in the area and would like a meeting.

"That was easier than I thought."

He flopped back on his chair and went through his message inbox, faintly remembering Wally say something about a message this morning. There were over a dozen. He grimaced; at least only three were from Wally. He scrolled to the oldest one.

**_Im sooo sorry! There was this chic & she was fine & nvm anyway plz 4give me it wont hpn again I swear it ill make it up 2 u promise nxt day off its only gonna be me n u_**

Robin sighed, of course it was a girl, when wasn't it. Robin scrolled down to the next message. He hoped this one had less Wally text and more legit words. For some reason it had become a pet peeve of his when someone sent him a message that was just a big run-on sentence full of text lingo. He may not be a good spokesperson for the English language but at least his stuff made sense.

**_Im sorry Rob. I really am. I put ur stuff back where it goes. Oh and sleeping in a chair at ur desk is bad for u. =) good night bro. _**

Well that explained why he woke up in bed instead of at his desk. The last one was simply asking if he was still mad at him and if he would forgive him. He deleted most of the others before exiting his messages. He quickly checked his email and saw that most of them had agreed to the meeting. So far so good. Today should be quite interesting for Wally. He grinned to himself.

A few minutes later Wally was at his door in a nice pair of khaki pants and a decent button down shirt. A red and yellow windbreaker in his hand. Robin's face fell as saw him. He quickly got up and grabbed Wally's wrist pulling him towards the Zeta tubes.

"So, where to first?"

"The mall. You look like you work at a fast food joint." Wally frowned.

"Do not." Robin deadpanned.

"Yes you do. That," he motioned up and down at Wally, "couldn't even pass as prep school casual." Wally looked down at his clothes. He sighed before letting the younger boy continue pulling him to the Zeta tubes.

**** from here on out Robin will be referred to by his given name either Dick or Richard****

An hour later a red faced and thoroughly embarrassed Wally trailed behind the shorter boy in a brand new Armani suit that had easily cost a few grand for the whole set. He now sported a baby blue button down shirt with a black suit and tie. He even had on new and polished dress shoes. The only thing out of place on him was the windbreaker he refused to stuff in his bag full of his other clothes.

"I look ridiculous, Dick." He started to fiddle with the edge of the suit.

"You look professional. Besides you can't travel with the ward of a billionaire and look like the guy that just delivered my lunch." Wally fell into step next to Dick as they made their way to the far side of the mall.

"Yeah, but now I can't run. Especially in these shoes, I'd burn right through them. If I even got to fifty mph they'd be gone in a matter of minutes."

"That's why I called Charlie. When we get to Paris we will have a limo waiting for us." Wally stopped for a second before easily returning to stride next to his younger counterpart.

"Wait we're running errands in a limo? In Paris?" Wally raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"No, I was thinking about something more like the Benz, but now I think we might just have to use the limo since it is Paris." When they reached to entrance Dick quickly hailed a cab, not wanting to get away from the public's eye as quickly as he could. Even though he knew it would anger Bruce, he had the cab driver take them to the manor. After all it was the closet Zeta tube and if they got to the manor they could have an early lunch before heading to Paris.

Thirty minutes later both boys got out of the pristine dark blue limo and entered a high end designing building. Wally had been instructed to let Dick do all the talking and it would be better if he waited outside the room during the meetings. They were greeted by a lady with her hair up in a messy bun that was casually dressed. Dick and the woman who he found out to be names Susan shook hands and started to talk about recent events while they made their way to the CEO's office. When they reached the office a very fashionably dressed blonde came out and all but dragged Dick into her office, in a friendly way of course.

Wally found a decent chair and ruffled through some back issues of magazines while he waited. Susan returned to the desk across from him. When he finished the magazines he started glancing around the office lobby. The wall that the actual office was on was a rich green with an earthy tone to it. The adjacent wall behind Susan's desk was an airy blue with poster size Vogue magazine covers displaying what he assumed to be their companies designs. The other two walls were solid glass panes. It kind of unnerved him having solid window panes behind him. Granted he was sitting in a chair on solid floor. The floor was on the fortieth floor which didn't help him much. When Dick came back into the lobby he was wondering how there was still carpet under Wally's bouncing foot.

"Let's go Wally." Said boy nearly flew out of his chair and did a dance. His grin fell when he say Dick turn back around and give his farewells to the lady CEO that he had been talking to for the last hour and to Susan before motioning for Wally to follow him.

"Dude, how can you stand to be coped up in a small CEO office for over an hour? I thought I was going to go crazy in that waiting room." Wally started when they were back in the car.

"I told you I had meetings. You're the one that wanted to come." He threw a grin to the ginger before saying that they would arrive in twenty minutes to the next meeting. Wally's face fell. Dick threw a small device at him. Wally caught it and noticed it was one of the younger boy's play phones, one that was strictly for games. "Don't be rude with it."

Wall was at his braking point. Dick was in his ninth meeting. So far he had been chained to the office waiting room at every stop. They had taken limos, Bentleys, Benzes, two express trains and a private jet. They were now currently in some part of China. Wally had only been able to stretch his legs via walking to and from the car/train, into the building to the elevator and back. If Dick didn't let him run in the very, very near future then Dick would end up living up to his name. A Speedster should not be confined to uncomfortable chairs in executive office waiting rooms and trapped in cars and trains and a jet. No it would drive them nuts.

The waiting rooms were the worst part. Every single one had the same set of magazines that were at least one or two months passed. They all had a snooty looking secretary that was constantly clicking and clicking and clicking away at their computer or printing and scanning and duplicating documents. The all seemed to have ticking or humming clocks that was now grating on his nerves to point that he had acquired a tick in his eye at almost every tick. The worst were the ones that had water coolers in them. The glub of the air movement in the cooler was annoying as all get out. No one even touched to stupid machine. So why did it have to transfer air if nothing even moved. It didn't help that the phone Dick had given him had died a long time ago and the brief times he could charge it didn't give him much time with it later.

Dick decided it was time for dinner. Being a bit apologetic he set them up in a hotel that was just outside the city. He also ordered take out from over twenty different places for the both of them, well mostly for Wally. The location was a way for Wally to stretch out his legs after they ate.

"Dude, what the hell was up with all those meetings? There was like fifteen. I don't even know what most of them were for. Seriously what the hell?" Wally flopped down on the bed.

"I told you Wayne Industries had meetings as well as meetings for upgrades. Look I only have a handful of meetings to go to tomorrow and then we can go back to the cave." Dick quickly changed out of his suit and headed for the shower. "You should change out of the suit so I can send it to the dry cleaners for tomorrow."

"Wait, there are more?" Wally nearly screeched. Dick popped his head out of the bathroom door.

"Yes Wally, why do you think I said it would take all weekend? Now remember you represent me and Wayne Industries so please behave tomorrow." His shoulders fell before popping back up in life when he thought of something. He was about to ask the younger when his head popped out again. "Yes you still have to wear the suit and not bitch about it." His shoulders fell again. Wally was about to say some witty retort when the bathroom door slammed.

The following morning for Wally consisted of being woken up early, forced feed breakfast while he was still half asleep, forced back into the suit and into the waiting car all before he even realized he was out of bed. The meetings so far had been an exact replica of the previous day. He was stuck in a suit, confined to a chair in some CEO's waiting room with the same small stack of magazines and nothing to take his mind off of the memories of all the annoyances he loathed from the day before. He had started up a mantra in his head after the third meeting.

_"These meetings are for the Dynamic Duo and Wayne Industries. Wayne Industries pays for the Justice League and all their equipment. The Justice League uses the equipment to save lives. The Justice League can't save as many lives if we don't have the equipment. We don't get the equipment if Wayne Industries doesn't pay for it. Wayne Industries doesn't pay for it without having these meetings. So we need to have these meetings."_

Then the cycle would continue. It was getting harder and harder for Wally to sit still throughout these meetings. It was a horrid cycle in itself. The sitting, the waiting, the constant clicking of a keyboard, the stillness of the entire room including himself. After spending all day yesterday doing the same thing his nerves were on edge and teetering on being shot completely.

By three p.m. the team was getting a little worried about the two boys. Robin had said that they should be back around one or two and now they were an hour late. There was a collective sigh from the group of teen heroes at the sound of the Zeta tube announcing the twos return. Robin walked in first and greeted them with a smile and for some reason a bounce in his step. Wally on the other hand dragged his feet as he walked in. He still had on the suit and his head was hanging low. Artemis tried her hardest not to laugh at how out of place the suit looked on him. He looked up at them, a sort of madness in his eyes.

"Robin's evil. Pure evil." His voice had trembled slightly when he spoke. He dropped his head and shrugged his shoulders as he made his way out of the room. To say the team was confused was and understatement.

* * *

><p>AN: Well hope you enjoyed. Now to answer a few questions.

Q: Why didn't Robin take out his civilian ID to get into the club?

A: Only Wally knew his ID and Bats still isn't thrilled about that. The others aren't supposed to know.

Q: What is Robin working on?

A: That information will be revealed later in the story. :-) sorry no spoilers.

Q: Is this going to be a romance story?

A: I'm not planning on it, but if you want to read it as such be my guest.

A/N2: Okay so if you have any more questions or comments please fell free to leave a review or send me a PM I will answer you as soon as I can. So please leave a review. Flames are welcome they keep me warm unless they are just saying this sucks. If you flame at least tell me what you didn't like or what you think is wrong.

Thanks bunches.

Oh, and I plan to have the next chapter of Blinded by You up by Thanksgiving depending on how swamped I get.


	3. Whispers in the Dark

AN: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long delay, I lost the notebook that had this chapter and next chapter written out fully when I moved and have just recently uncovered some of my fiction notebooks. So hopefully I can start to update sooner than the forever amount it usually takes for me to update.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: none that I can think of at the momment

* * *

><p>Never Too Young<p>

Chapter 3) Whispers in the Dark

A dark figure watched a security guard make his rounds from a grate in the ceiling. It was sad how predictable the schedule and round routes were, if it were not for the motion sensors and security camera locations, breaking in would be an absolute joke. He watched the guard head down a few more corridors on a small handheld monitor. Naturally he had piggybacked the feed of one Gotham City Wayne Tech security system and had full control over said system; he wasn't an amateur after all. He pocketed the monitor and quietly removed the grate and deafly dropped to the floor landing in a crouch. Sticking to the camera blind spots he made his way down the halls towards the lab. Granted he could loop the feeds and walk around freely, but where's the fun in that?

When he reached the lab door he took out a small disc and waved it in front of the key pad. A string of numbers flew across the screen until eventually all stopping in a single line of code and the door unlocked.

"Too easy Mr. Wayne."

He quietly snuck into the lab and approached one of the many computers. A faint glow came from across the room catching his eye as the computer kicked on. He plugged in a jump drive of his own creation and set the computer to download everything on the company hard drives before making his way across the room.

A cylinder on an examination table was giving off a slight blue hue. Inside appeared to be a dust cloud, the origin of the light. Grabbing the nearby clipboard and scanning its contents, his suspicion was confirmed. It was a nano-mite swarm. A grin crossed his face.

"Naughty, naughty Mr. Wayne, keeping these beauties all to yourself is a crime in itself. I think I should relieve you of this burden."

There was a near silent beep from his jump drive indicating its completion. He went back over the computer and in a blur his fingers flew across the keys removing all remnants of his presence from the databases as well as set the timer for the security system to once again be in their own hands. Before turning the computer off he created a personal back door, what you never know when you'll need one until you do. The screen turned a shade of crimson before shutting down completely. He pocketed the drive before heading back across the room.

Quickly hacking the monitors on the cylinder canister and setting them on a lovely loop before unclipping the bag from his back. It was quite easily missed considering it was nearly apart of his shirt unless it was needed. Examining the cylinder for a moment and sighed. Too easy. He slid his hands down the sides until they were three fourths the way down and twisted counter clockwise unlocking the canister from the base it rested on. He gently lifted it off the base and placed it on the counter and reached for his bag. With as much grace as possible he placed the canister in the bag and re-clipped it to his back.

As he reached the door his watch beeped. Glancing at the time he glared. Batman would be landing on this building's roof in exactly five minutes. Glancing around the room looked exactly the same minus the canister on his back. He quickly exited the lab and made his way to the roof avoiding all cameras and sensors. He glanced at his watch again as he opened the roof door. Exactly one minute and forty-five seconds until Batman had eyes on the building. Quickly taking out a spray can he tagged a quick message to the bat, a sort of greeting if you will. Satisfied he ran to the edge before jumping off in the direction opposite of Batman's approach.

THANKS FOR YOUR GENEROUS DONATION BATMAN!

* * *

><p>The Zeta tube flashed and announced Kid Flash's arrival. The sight that greeted him was not one that he'd come to expect when entering the cave. Batman was furiously typing away on the holo-screen keyboard. There were more screens surrounding him some closing as soon as they were opened while others seemed to be processing footage amongst other things he could only guess what they were actually doing. The constantly opening and closing ones he could just barely keep up with so he had no clue how Batman could possibly process anything they were trying to relay. Robin on the other hand was all but vibrating where he stood. A smile splitting his face when he saw the speedster.<p>

"What's going on, Rob?" Robin's smile grew. Robin grabbed his arm and steered him over to the sofa. The smaller boy quickly hopped over the back and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"You are not going to believe this. There was a break in at Wayne Tech last night in Gotham. This guy was good. I mean really good. Probably wouldn't have even known until Monday that the place had even been hit if it weren't for the guy calling out batman with thank you note on the wall. I mean this guy actually thanked Batman for letting him rob under his nose." Wally's eyes bug at the news. Confusion settles in when Robin stopped talking.

"So why are you guys working at the cave instead of the Batcave? Not that I don't love your company and all."

"Bats couldn't find anything so he's checking the rest of the world for similar cases. So far nothing is popping up. He's so ticked off right now." He chuckled a bit before breaking out in huge grin. Wally stared at him for a few second in concern.

"You seem a little too pleased with this information." Robin was all but bouncing out of his shoes.

"Well yeah, I mean what if this was the guy's first heist? It would mean that he stole **successfully** right out from under Batman's nose, not to mention from Wayne Tech to boot. This guy's got some major guts. I know it's horrible to say, but I really want this guy to strike again, prove it wasn't a fluke."

Wally flopped onto the sofa next to Robin processing that possibility. _What if it had been the guy's first heist? That did mean that the guy was good. Amazingly good if he could pull off a heist in Gotham, let alone not get past Batman. This guy could be dangerous. If this guy strayed from just theft and went into violent crime than they could be in real trouble. _

"You said he sent Bats a note, what did he sign it as? We can't keep calling him the guy can we?" Wally asked. Robin frowned a bit. He slid off the arm until he was sitting cross legged on the sofa next to Wally.

"That's what weird about the guy. He didn't sign it at all. I think he was trying to be anonymous or something. I don't know. I just hope it doesn't turn out to be lame or something stupid. I would lose all respect for him if he's got a lame name or calling card." Wally nodded. Batman stormed over to the boys.

"We're leaving, now." Batman growled a menacing aura surrounding him. Robin sunk into the sofa until Batman turned his back and stormed toward the Zeta tubes. Wally gave him a quick wish of luck before Robin was off the sofa following his angry mentor. Wally hoped for all their sakes that this new guy got caught soon. If not Gotham had more to fear from its protector than its resident villains.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been forever and I greatly thank all of my reviewers and followers for their support and comments. As always please leave a review, flames welcome, but please say why not just "this sucks" I'd appreciate it. I noticed that this is a little convo heavy sorry more good stuff awaits.


End file.
